The present invention relates generally to the field of shelving and, more particularly, to an adjustable shelf system.
A variety of shelf systems are known in the prior art. Generally such shelf systems include two or more vertical support members and a number of horizontal shelves held at each end by the vertical supports. It is known that the vertical position of the shelves may be adjusted by a variety of mechanisms. For example, it is known that the vertical support members may have adjustable brackets that hold each shelf in place and may be positioned at alternate vertical points along the vertical support member.
However, shelf systems known in the prior art do not readily allow for horizontal adjustment of the shelf surface relative to the vertical supports. Hence, it would be useful to provide a shelf system which allows for easy adjustment of its shelving relative to the vertical support member of the shelf system.
With parenthetical reference to the corresponding parts, portions or surfaces of the disclosed embodiment, merely for the purposes of illustration and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides an improved shelf system (15) comprising a vertical support (16), a horizontal support (18), and a shelf (25), the vertical support, the horizontal support and the shelf being so configured and arranged that the shelf may be selectively positioned at different locations along the horizontal support.
The vertical support may comprise a first vertical member (19), a second vertical member (20) and a base (23). The horizontal support may comprise a first horizontal member (21), a second horizontal member (22) oriented parallel to the first horizontal member, the first horizontal member and the second horizontal member defining a gap (24) between them. The shelf may comprise a first top member (26) and a second member (28) extending perpendicular to the first top member. The shelf may have a substantially T-shaped cross-section. The second member may be so configured and arranged as to selectively extend into the gap between the first horizontal member and the second horizontal member. The gap between the first horizontal member and the second horizontal member may have a width (30) of approximately 1.5 inches and the width (29) of the second member may be slightly less than 1.5 inches. The first top member, the second member, the first horizontal member and the second horizontal member may have rectangular cross-sections. The horizontal support may have a cylindrical throughbore and the shelf may have a member with a circular cross-section that fits in the throughbore.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved shelf system in which the shelves may be positioned at alternate horizontal locations relative to the vertical support members and/or horizontal support members.
Another object is to provide an improved shelfsystem in which the shelves do not extend the full length of the horizontal support members.
Another object is to provide an improved shelf system in which the support members for the shelves is not as prominent to the viewer.
Another object is to provide an improved shelf system which may be used to hold numerous objects such as plants, figurines, and other decorative or utilitarian items.
Another object is to provide an improved shelf system which is sturdy and secure.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the foregoing and ongoing written specification, the drawings, and the appended claims.